Por un meteorito
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Un meteorito ha caído en la tierra y restos de energía han caído sobre unos adolescentes comunes y corrientes. Ahora, ellos tendrán que defender su planeta contra todo mal.


**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level-5. Solamente la trama es mi propiedad.

**Summary: **Un meteorito ha caído en la tierra y restos de energía han caído sobre unos adolescentes comunes y corrientes. Ahora, ellos tendrán que defender su planeta contra todo mal.

* * *

**Por un meteorito.**

**Prólogo.**

* * *

En la isla Lioccott el único fenómeno que ocurría, que era de relevancia, era el Fútbol Frontera Internacional o también conocido por sus siglas FFI; nada más interesante que ese hecho... al menos hasta ahora, ¿por qué? ¡Porque nadie se esperaba que un meteorito se avecinara a la isla! Y vaya que la noticia los sorprendió, bueno a quién no, no todos los días ves algo como eso. Seguramente ni siquiera Seijiro se esperaba que el Meteorito Alien apareciera.

En fin, ahora en el cielo se veía a unos enormes proyectiles dirigirse a semejante asteroide.

—Ahora, como todos deben saber —se escuchó en cada televisor de las personas que contemplaban el antes dicho torneo— ¡un enorme terremoto va a convertir esta en isla en escombros! Nada de que preocuparse —un golpe en la cabeza le cayó a la muchacha de cabello marrón y ojos azules—... ¡Ay! ¡Qué bruto eres Charles!

—¡Y tú cierra ese pico de codorniz que tienes, Sky! —reprendió el susodicho— Bien, como iba diciendo antes que la lora esta interrumpiera —ignoró el "Charles, grandísimo gorila, me las pagarás" que salió de la boca de una indignada Trixie—, un meteorito amenaza con destruir la isla y, si los misiles no destruyen el asteroide no los hará mas la empresa organizadora del FFI asegura al ciento por ciento que eso no sucederá...

—¡Cómo si pudiera creerle a esos incompetentes! —murmuró Sky no dejándolo terminar.

—Luego no digas que no te aviso —advirtió Green—. Volviendo al tema, como podemos ver en la pantalla —la cámara señaló al mencionado objeto, la que cubrió al par de presentadores— la enorme porción de piedra se avecina más y más a Lioccott; a su vez los misiles se acercan en la misma ponderación. ¿Serán capaces de destruirlos? Si quieren saberlo no cambien el canal.

—No somos los únicos que cubren la noticia, inepto incontinente abusador de hermosas chicas reporteras como yo, ¡la gran Trixie Sky! —era increíble que no se le fuera el aliento cuando dijo _todo _lo anterior.

—Yo no soy el abusador, tú eres la abusadora —se defendió el blondo—. Y se dice "incompetente", Sky.

—Ah~ —enunció como si no le importara—. ¿Y yo qué dije? —eso no evitó que consultara.

—Incontinente.

—¿Y cómo era?.

—Incompetente.

—¿Y dije? —continuó la chica con cierto deje de diversión que Green no notó.

—Incontinente.

—Aja~ ¿Se dice cómo? Digo, si es que sabes.

—¡Sí que sé! —bramó el de ojos verdes— Es incompetente.

—¿Y... ? —no continuaron porque en ese preciso momento se fueron a comerciales, bueno, no continuaron viéndolos así que nadie podría asegurar si la pelea prosiguió.

En ese instante, en el cielo, se pudo presenciar que faltaban pocos —escasos— metros para que los proyectiles chocaran con su destino; transcurrieron alrededor de cinco minutos para que se oyera una enorme explosión que sacudió a toda la isla. Inmediatamente se dejo oír a varios suspiros de alivios.

—¡Bravísimo! —exclamó Sky desde el set— Ves mencionaron que saldría bien y eso fue~ —segundos de pausa dramática— ¡En tu cara! —lo oteó burlona al tiempo que hacía el conocido "Baile de la Victoria".

—Como si eso me interesara, cotorra —gruñó Charles cruzándose de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¡Te gané, desalineado~! —canturreó la rubia— ¡Tú perdiste ante mi, ja~! ¡Inútil incontinente! —se movía de un lado a otro de manera chistosa.

—¡Es _incompetente, _no _incontinente_! ¡Castaña mal teñida! —graznó el "adulto maduro".

—Pareces un ganso enfadado —indicó burlesca la de ojos azules.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Charles.

—Señores —pronunció el que manejaba la cámara—... señores..., ¡señorita Sky y señor Green! —su chillido llamó la atención de los susodichos— Estamos al aire —sonrió con sorna.

A Trixie le salió una gota en la nuca.

Y a Charles un aura sombría.

Al momento que en cada ciudad de cada casa que los veían se podía escuchar las carcajadas —algunas contenidas— que lanzaban sus respectivos habitantes...

Nadie se dio cuenta de los restos de energía que cayeron sobre unos adolescentes.

* * *

**E**spero que la idea les gustara y, ahorita, les dejaré una duda:

¿Quiénes crean que sean los afectados?

Dejen sus hipótesis y veremos si aciertan XD

Bueno, me despido! Bye~!


End file.
